1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine control apparatus and a control method for a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a so-called motor sensorless control technology of calculating an estimated position of a rotor based on rotary electric machine currents flowing through a rotary electric machine, thereby controlling the rotary electric machine without using a physical position sensor or speed sensor. For example, JP2010-166638 A discloses a control apparatus for a rotary electric machine including control means for estimating a position of a rotor based on rotary electric machine currents flowing through the rotary electric machine detected by current detection means, and outputting a predetermined voltage command to voltage application means based on the estimated position. Specifically, the control means calculates a current command based on a torque command, and calculates a position estimation error based on the current command. Then, the control means corrects the current command based on the position estimation error, and controls the rotary electric machine based on the corrected current command and the estimated position of the rotor.